The Darkest Time (Story)
The Darkest Time is the first book of the same-titled series ---- "Fwhoosh" Heavy footsteps were heard, someone was running. "Whoosh" Two enchanted scimitars chased the person in question, slashing through trees and rocks. The sun was setting behind a hill, on it's peak was standing a tall figure. "You may run, but you can't escape from your destiny, which is... to die" Mumbled the figure. The running person was heading to a dock, a small boat waited for his arrival, the waves crashed on the coast, some seagulls flew above the dock. "Heh, she thinks she got me..." The guy said, smiling. He reached the dock and carefully jumped on his boat. "Take this!" He shouted, drawing his sword and shooting a bolt of blue lightning from it's tip. The scimitars burst into flames and fell to the water, some seagulls got roasted too. "Meh, time for paddling" The man of the bowler hat sighed and began rowing towards the mainland. ---- The wind shook the trees in the forest, which was located just a few metres bellow the big city of Varrock, capital of Misthalin. Of course, this forest was not only trees, little adventurers had explored it completely, and those who did missed something quite visible, a medium-sized, square cave made of the same material the walls of Falador are made, it had ancient carvings on it's walls, the drawings showed creatures and symbols, but the most prominent of this carvings was an hexagon where each angle had a different symbol, and in the exact middle was another of this symbols. This place was obviously home for something, and it was also being used for secret meetings. And thus, our little friend arrives, still wet from travelling, and enters in the only room of the cave, five hooded men were standing forming an hexagon around a woman, one place in the hexagon was empty. The guy walked to his spot in the hexagon and placed his sword in a socket on the floor, as everyone had done previously. "The meeting must start," Said the woman in the middle "We will discuss your latest mission". The tallest man removed his hood, he was almost bald, except for an small mohawk which covered his forehead and had a V shape, he also had a small goatee, his hair was all red, he looked like quite a relaxed person. "We couldn't retrieve the bead" He said. "But I almost took it from them!" The man of the hat said. "And why you didn't took it?" The woman asked. "She used it, and two scimitars started chasing me" Another person removed his hood, He was apparently the youngest of the group, his hair was spiky and he wore a pair of snow googles, his hair was white and he was apparently the only one who used a shield, his sword was small but broad and perfect to block attacks. "So then, what exactly does this bead do?" he asked. The person who was standing next to him removed her hood too, she stared at him angrily, they looked very similar, she also had white hair, she was taller than him and her ponytail reached to her waist. "Tom, how many times do we have to explain this to you, the bead is a shape shifter, it can shift into a cannon or a rod, the cannon shots fireballs, the rod controls lifeless beings, is that so hard to understand?" she said while slapping him in the back of the head. "Wanda, stop it! this is important, for Saradomin's sake, stop hitting your brother at once!" The woman in the center shouted. "Back to our topic, Rick and I searched the island for them, but they were moving too fast, so he went on himself and he apparently found them" the tall guy said. "Frederick is right, after I left him I ran through the island looking for them, they were robbing the people of some village, so I fought them, she of course stepped back and her minion attacked me, I killed him and she used the rod on the scimitars her minion had been using and... you know the rest." Rick said, smiling. Another person removed his hood, his hair was long and blue, his face showed he was a bit old, but the most notable thing was his very shiny holy amulet. "Why do you have to kill without trying to talk to them, maybe they would realize that the correct way is the way of peace that Saradomin offers us" The man said. "Ok, Alan, listen to me, in this world, talking with your enemy means you are dead, so stop bugging us with your diplomacy stuff, that works in Entrana, not here." The only one that still had his hood on said. He then proceeded to remove his hood, he had the darkest skintone of the group, he was very big and strong, he wore an orange bandana and his hair was black, his sword was the biggest of them all. "Dear Gerrard, you have no right to treat me like that, I am a person like yo-" Alan was cut off by a strong punch on his stomach, which made him fly back and fall over Rick. "Well, that's quite a lesson..." Frederick sighed. "Oh God, stop this at once! What is happening to you?!" The woman asked angrily. "Maybe we need vacations, Magia, we are tired of running around islands and dungeons and stuff." Wanda replied. "No, there is no rest for the chosen ones, now go and keep an eye out to see if she gets another assistant." "Aw well, that sucks." "It's your obligation as warriors of the Gods!" There was no further discussion and each one parted to their houses, not knowing that something was already being planned for them. ---- "Fine, after this little disappearing trick I will perform for her, I can proceed to recruit a new assistant" The evil woman said to herself, while watching Magia on an orb. She reached to a table, where she had a sword and the bead. "With this sword I'm going to destroy hers while her bodyguards are killed by my 'little' accomplices". She sat on her table, plotting against the group, and viewing magical images of potential minions on her orb. ----